roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave Expansion
'Description' Adds 15 new waves With new Zombies! It also spawns The Event Zombies 'Zombies Spawning' Zombie Commander: Oh no!, They beat our lord, What will i do?!, I guess i could spawn more ZOMBIES!, HAHA! U THOUGHT IT WAS THE END?, NOPE NOT YET! I AM STILL ALIVE! Spawns At Wave 39: 15 Boss2's 1 Old Void (100k) 7 Boss3's 10 Hidden, 5 Hidden Boss, 1 Hidden King (GTBE edition) 8 Boss4's, 20 Mystery's, 15 Mystery2's. 3 Guardian's, 1 Old Void (180k) 11 Boss3's Zombie Commander: Seriously?, I should've spawned more, ERGH, Who cares. Spawns At Wave 40: 10 Hidden Bosses, 32 Boss2's, 21 Boss3's, 15 Lava, 1 Lava Boss, 3 Demon's, 13 Gingerbread, 1 J, 1 M. Zombie Commander: U got lucky, I didnt send a void, Well what do u think? Medium Old Void: Maybe Send me? ZC: Good Idea! Spawns At Wave 41: 12 Boss1's, 20 Boss4's, 5 Guardian's, 1 Old Void (100k) 1 Red(m old) Void (230k) 13 Hidden Boss, 5 Yeti. Zombie Commander: Meh i am bored, WAIT! I should send HALLOWEEN AND CHRISTMAS BOSSES!, Hahaha! Spawns At Wave 42: 3 Necromancer, 1 Hooker, 25 Zombie, 3 Reaper, 15 Hidden, 15 Shadow, 10 Hidden Boss, 5 Hidden King, ZC: U know what, U guys are truly great fighters, THIS MIGHT BE THE END WHO KNOWS, I am cloning myself, And i am GOING! Spawns At Wave 43: 30 Boss2's, 20 Boss3's, 5 Necromancer, 2 Hooker, 1 Zombie Commander (600k), 20 Hidden Boss, 15 Boss4's 1 Blocker, 2 Reapers, 3 Golems, 1 Mini Jack (just mini version of jack, no attacks, 50k) ZC: I already would know, that u guys would won, THE WAVES ARENT OVER YET, If u miss the cloning part, Oh well. Spawns At Wave 44: 25 Mummy, 10 Zombie's, 3 Reaper's, 5 Yeti's, 5 Golem, 14 Boss4's, 3 Guardian's, 1 Jack (120k) , 20 Hidden Boss, 1 Guardian, 1 Old Void (100k), 3 Hologram (read my fan-made pages, Health can be 0 to 10k, depends on ur luck), 1 Reaper. ZC: Eh, I think i should.. Respawn the void?, No thats to op, I WANT FUN, meh why not BOSS CHAOS?!. Spawns At Wave 45: 10 Boss1's, 5 Blocker, 3 Reaper, 5 Boss2's, 20 Boss3's, 10 Golem, 50 Gingerbread. ZC: Wasnt that to easy?, Think again. Spawns At Wave 46: 25 Hidden Boss, 5 Hidden King, 5 J, 5 M, 2 Patient Zero, 10 Demons, 10 Blocker, 1 Guardian, 1 Santabot, 5 Reaper, 10 Present, 10 Mystery, 10 Mystery2, 25 Snowman, 5 Boss4's, 10 Zombies, 1 Skeletonia. ZC: Almost Lost?, Gives me an idea, TO SENT YOU MORE CHAOTIC STUFF!!!!!!!!!!. Spawns At Wave 47: 12 Golems, 15 Shadows, 25 Hidden Bosses, 5 Blocker, 1 Hooker, 1 Hidden King, 50 Gingerbread, 1 Gingerbread Boss, 10 Blocker, 1 Guardian, 1 Old Void (100k), 2 Necromancer, 1 Necromancer Boss(?), 1 Old Void (100k), 17 Boss3's, 17 Boss4's, 5 Hidden Boss. ZC: So i was just experimenting stuff, While u guys fight right?, My Scientist we're bored, Gives me another idea.. Spawns At Wave 48: 3 Guardian, 25 Gingerbread, 2 Gingerbread Boss, 2 Necromancer Boss, 3 Blocker, 2 Reaper, 1 Patient Zero, 1 J, 1 M, 5 Guardian, 1 Jack (120k) 5 Reaper, 10 Hidden Boss, 5 Demon, 1 Golem. ZC: Ehh..., I dont even wanna talk about it. Spawns At Wave 49: 50 Boss1's, 3 Blocker, 25 Hidden Boss, 1 Guardian, 5 Reaper, 1 Md Void (220k), 1 Necromancer Boss, 50 Gingerbread, 5 Gingerbread Boss, 5 Yeti, 3 Golem, 15 Present, 1 Reaper. ZC: So when i tryed to get my new commander thing, Bunch of snow appeared!, And u know.. Dont u you?. Spawns At Wave 50: 50 Gingerbread, 50 Snowman, 25 Shadow, 23 Boss4's, 5 Guardian, 5 Golem, 5 Blocker, 1 Santabot, 3 Reaper, 3 Necromancer, 1 Necromancer Boss, 10 Yeti. ZC: I smell fire, Yeah? Spawns At Wave 51: 28 Ghost, 50 Mummy, 25 Zombie, 15 Blocker, 1 Reaper, 3 Guardian, 1 Golem, 1 Jack (150k), 5 Necromancer Boss, 10 Demon, 1 Hooker. ZC: Suprisingly, I didnt look at the waves, Now its the last round, Prepare For Chaos! Spawns At Wave 52: 20 Boss2's, 20 Boss3's, 15 Boss4's, 10 Golem, 22 Mummy, 25 Blocker, 5 Guardian, 1 Old Void (120k), 1 Md Void (250k), 1 Void (450k), 1 ZC (444k), 10 Reaper, 10 Necromancer, 5 Necromancer Boss, 25 Mystery2's, 25 Present, 5 Golem, 1 Jack (100k), 2 Reaper, 5 Blocker, 10 Yeti, 2 Guardian, 1 Santabot (150k), 10 Shadow, 10 Hidden, 25 Hidden Boss, 1 Hidden King, 1 Reaper. ZC: My Commander Broke!, And no longer left, this means... U ARE ABOUT TO WIN!, 500 Credits!, Thanks for playing the new Waves!, HERE COMES THE HARDEST WAVE EVER! Spawns at Wave 53: 20 Jacks (120K) 20 Santabots (150K) 20 King Jacks (250K) 20 Ice Titans (TBAK) 20 Voids (450K) S''pecial Notes: These waves can only appear after u defeated the Void, Only has 10% Chance, U can only beat this if: All of ur teammates have zed, or railgun or phaser, The Commando helps to clear out the small enemys if so.''